


Power

by realelvenking



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realelvenking/pseuds/realelvenking
Summary: Thranduil thinks an ambassador visit from Dale will be nothing but boring, until he meets the son of King Brand





	Power

Diplomatic visits. They bored him. The formality of it all, the small talk, the lack of productivity. Thranduil sighed deeply, resting his head on his hand, looking down at his guard scrambling to receive a small party from Dale. 

Men. He had little time for them, yet they weren’t as troublesome as dwarves, didn’t eat as much as Hobbits and sometimes were a little more entertaining than Elves, especially when they tried Mirkwood’s wine. 

His Majesty didn’t hold out much hope for this one, however, King Brand was sending his son and a few measly attendants, clearly he felt Mirkwood wasn’t important enough for him to get off his fat backside and pay a visit. Thranduil knew nothing of the Prince, only that he was a young mortal, an only son who would be King one day - in a blink of an eye, no doubt. 

Thranduil uncrossed his legs with great effort, shifting a little to sit upright and at least appear to be bothered about this visitor, at least after the greeting, he could retire to his chambers and have someone else entertain the Prince, Tauriel most likely, she was better at this sort of thing than he was. 

Eventually, the Dale party was announced to him and it made its way formally enough towards the great antlered throne of Mirkwood, no more than twelve men. Clearly Brand was getting lazier in his elder years, sending such a small and unimpressive group. Almost insulting. 

The men all bowed low, the guard at the head of the party introducing the Prince. “Presenting Prince Firen Of Dale, your Highness.” The guard, a heavy set older man, stepped aside and revealed the Prince, expecting him to be like Brand, overweight and no doubt a bore — however Thranduil was surprised. Whatever they had been doing in Dale these long years had bred the Laketown fishermen out of them, leaving a young man who was tall, slender but strong and... yes, he would admit it to himself only - attractive. 

Thranduil’s face didn’t move, of course, although he noticed this Prince hadn’t been taught to manage his own emotions yet as his eyes were all over Thranduil, furtive yet certainly attracted to him. Who could blame him? Most were. However, this was something a little different to a young elf with an infatuation. 

“Hmm. Welcome.” Thranduil was always unimpressed and dismissive, however he let his eyes run slowly over the Prince and back up to meet the other’s green eyes for a moment. The Prince gave a small flicker, but didn’t react too much, having recovered some composure, which was both unexpected and pleasing. Good, he wasn’t going to fall over himself like some younger elves he could mention. 

“Thank you, your Highness.” The Prince stood now, revealing he was a similar height to Thranduil himself, very unusual for a mortal. 

“I am sure you and your men are tired from the journey, please... make yourselves comfortable in the great hall. There is food and drink, if that should please you.” 

At the Prince’s slight shoulder droop of disappointment, the corner of Thranduil’s mouth twitched so slightly it was almost imperceptible. 

“Yes... your Highness, thank you.” The men followed an aide out of the throne room, looking a little like sad dogs, tails between their legs. Thranduil leant to his side and murmured to his head guard “When the men are suitably relaxed, have the Prince visit me in my private quarters.” The guards’ face didn’t react, but he simply gave a nod of understanding. Perfect. Let the boy think he wouldn’t see the King again. For now. 

After the sun had set, Thranduil was relaxing in his private chambers, a great room with a couch and fireplace, with the typical ornately carved woodland furniture and decoration expected of the King of the Woodland realm. The room was adjacent to his bedroom, divided with a great archway. 

Few were allowed in here, he had been without a lover for some time; he had grown bored of wood elves some time ago, although elves typically lasted the distance in bed, few matched his stamina and he had tired of their willingness to please him at whatever cost, opening mouths and spreading ass cheeks without him even asking. Thranduil was a notorious game player, and he felt insulted by King Brand’s dismissive attitude towards his larger and far more superior kingdom. He was no King Bard, that’s for sure. 

He swirled the wine in his glass, draining it before placing it down on the table next to the couch, a spacious, high backed thing, comfortable and luxuriously covered in soft pillows. 

Thranduil had changed into more comfortable robes, however he had decided against his usual thin covering for nights such as these - he didn’t want the Prince to think he could have the King of Mirkwood so easily. Perhaps he would just play with him a little, send him back to his Father deservingly debauched, a fair price for sending his inexperienced son as Ambassador rather than bothering himself. 

A cautious knock came at the door and Thranduil waited a few moments before languidly moving towards the door, almost as if he couldn’t be bothered. The Prince looked slightly startled at his Majesty, King Thranduil answering his own door, however Thranduil just stood aside and gestured for him to step inside. 

“Thank you, your Majesty.” The boy - no, he was a man, even if in elf years he wouldn’t have reached majority yet. The Prince stepped inside and stood, hands behind his back, slightly apprehensive. Good. Thranduil liked to intimidate new visitors. 

Thranduil looked him up and down again, this time from behind. Very nice.   
The King crossed the room, gliding as only an elf can. “Tell me, how old are you?” He poured a wine and held the glass out to the Prince, who blinked and took it after a beat. 

“Thirty, your Majesty. Last week, in fact.” 

Thirty. Gods above. 

“That is mature for a man, am I correct?” he poured himself a glass and sat down on the couch, gesturing to the space beside him. “Sit.” It was both an invitation and an order. 

The Prince moved with some caution, as if Thranduil was a dog that might bite at any moment. The King was tempted.

“Yes, your Highness.” He sat down and took a sip of the wine himself. 

Thranduil looked altogether more relaxed, drinking deeply from the glass, blue eyes travelling over the Prince yet again, his eyes stopping for just a second on his toned neck, his lips and then finally, his eyes. 

“And has your Father secured you a promising betrothal yet?” He smirked very slightly. 

The Prince almost choked on his second sip of wine. “Uhm... not yet... your Majesty. Although he is eager for me to... do so.” His green eyes looked down at the floor. 

Thranduil’s smirk intensified. “So he doesn’t know then?” 

Prince Firen swirled the wine rather furiously in his glass, almost spilling it with nerves. “I’m sorry, your Majesty, I don’t understand what you —“ he stopped as Thranduil put a hand up to silence him. 

“You don’t have to lie to me, I saw it from the moment I laid eyes on you, you prefer... something a little more.. masculine, am I wrong?” Blue eyes surveyed the Prince’s reaction, the smirk remaining, enjoying the uncomfortable squirm on the young man, who wouldn’t look at him. 

The Prince swallowed a large gulp of wine, avoiding the answer. Thranduil didn’t give up so easily, his eyes boring into Firen’s now reddening cheeks. 

“It is of no matter to me what people do in their bedrooms.” He waved his hand and drank again, sitting back and waiting, a cat toying with a little mouse who didn’t know which way to run. 

Firen looked up at the ceiling, the wine was taking the edge off, however he was far from drunk. Just enough to be a little more confident than perhaps his Father would approve of. “I can’t say my bedroom is a topic of conversation... on account of nothing happening in there other than sleep... your Highness.” The crimson in his cheeks was deepening now. 

Thranduil bit his lip for a moment, that smirk never going away. “Oh. I see...” he moved slightly closer to the Prince, his voice low. “And you can drop the ‘Your Highness’ at least while you are in my private quarters...Thranduil will suffice.” he watched with victorious interest as the Prince’s skin shivered slightly with anticipation. 

“Yes, your... Thranduil.” Firen practically drained the glass. 

“So. Are you saving yourself for marriage?” Thranduil’s direct question sounded so matter of fact it was alarming. People didn’t speak like this in Dale. The King refilled both their glasses, moving ever closer to the Prince. 

“I haven’t really thought about it... your... um.” Finally, Firen turned his head and found his face closer to Thranduil’s than he realised. The Elvenking was... something else. From afar, he had been startled by his presence, his - well there was no other word for it - beauty; he had never seen a creature so beautiful in all his life. The Prince swallowed, eyes lingering on Thranduil’s smirking lips. 

“Of course you have...” Thranduil’s voice was like a purr. “Surely at your age you’ve had some... questionable dalliances in the stables by now?” 

Firen sat up slightly. How did he know? “Um...” 

Thranduil just gave a low chuckle. “It’s perfectly normal, even if you haven’t... found someone to go all the way with yet. It seems right a Prince should wait for someone more worthy than a stable attendant.” 

Firen said nothing, just drank his wine, his eyes still fixated on Thranduil’s beautiful face. He wasn’t sure if the elf was trying to humiliate him, eat him or flirt with him, but in a strange, new way, he liked it. Especially now it was private, after how regal and dismissive he had appeared earlier. 

Thranduil rested his shoulder against the back of the couch, the picture of relaxation versus the slightly tense and confused Prince. 

Thranduil spoke again. “So indulge me a little... how many cocks have you had in that mouth of yours?” 

Firen nearly fell off the couch. “Wh-what?” This was his first visit as Ambassador, his Father had warned him the elves may be uptight and odd, but he hadn’t expected this at all. 

The Elvenking gave another low laugh, putting his hand underneath Firen’s chin and tracing his thumb over his lower lip. “You heard me. How many cocks have you taken in this lovely mouth?” 

The Prince trembled slightly at the complement, but didn’t move away. The gesture was so unexpected, so intimate. Moreso than any furtive foreplay hiding from his Father or his spies. 

“Uhm... two, your Majesty.” It only felt right to be formal, as odd as this situation was. 

“More than once?” Thranduil was entirely devouring the Prince with his eyes now. 

“Y-Yes... your Majesty.” He couldn’t nod, he could barely speak. 

“Hmmm... I wonder if you could fit mine in there...” The King’s eyes were half-closed now, his thumb still resting on the centre of Firen’s lip. Somewhere within him, a dam burst and the Prince very slowly opened his mouth and flicked his tongue over Thranduil’s thumb. 

The King let him, just long enough for them to make eye contact which seemed to last an age. All at once, Thranduil’s hand shot down to the Prince’s collar and he pulled him forcefully towards him, their mouths meeting in a kiss of pure, unadulterated passion. The King took the lead, of course, his tongue aggressive and furious in the Prince’s mouth - Firen didn’t try to dominate him, rather allowed the King to devour his mouth, hand still gripping his shirt tight. Eventually, Thranduil broke the kiss, biting on the Princes’ lip as they separated with a wet sound. A beat. They both stared at each other intensely, then a smile spread across Thranduil’s face, he unfastened his own tunic with one hand, exposing his chest whilst looking at the Prince with half-closed, lust-filled eyes. 

The King knew he was beautiful and he knew no man in their right mind would refuse him, yet he paused for a moment, his other hand still on Firen’s shirt. The Prince nodded as if to give permission and the Elf’s skilled fingers made light work of the fastenings, finally getting a proper look at that toned neck and even more pleasing chest. He ran the very tips of his fingers down the centre of the Prince’s chest and then brought his lips back to his mouth for another, even more furious kiss, hands now freely sliding over his soft skin and taught body. 

Firen was almost afraid to touch Thranduil back, despite their mouths fighting for more contact, he was still a King. Sensing that fear, Thranduil took the Prince’s hand and placed it on his chest, feeling Firen’s skin shiver with excitement, his hand making full contact with the Elf’s skin. Thranduil gave a very faint, encouraging moan, the Prince now becoming bolder and slipping the King’s tunic off to allow his hands free reign on his body. Thranduil pulled the Prince back and on top of him by his open shirt, then pushing it back so Firen removed it entirely without leaving the King’s mouth for a second. 

Thranduil had managed to get out of his boots, now beginning to undo the fastenings on his trousers as the Prince’s mouth moved down the elf’s cheek and then neck, as soon as the King exposed his semi-hard cock to the air, his hands were already undoing the Prince’s trousers and pulling them down, a predictable yet pleasing erection springing out. The exuberance of youth. 

The Prince was already moving his mouth down Thranduil’s body with enthusiasm but not haste, tasting his skin as he went. The King lifted his hips up and without any prompting, Firen pulled his trousers clean off, his mouth tantalisingly close to the elf’s cock - the Prince had to pull back for a second to take a look, and of course, Thranduil loved every last second of it. He lay back, one arm up, tucked behind his head, an arrogant smile on his face at the want in the Prince’s eyes. 

He knew he had to be explicit with this one, it shocked and excited him all at once. The King took his own cock in his hand, pointing it at the Prince. 

“Put that mouth to good use and suck me... I might just consider fucking you with it.” 

The Prince didn’t need telling twice; he moved at the speed of light, his tongue circling the King’s head, feeling him growing harder with every swirl of his tongue. Thranduil bit down on his lip, twitching his hips, pushing up a little - Firen opened his mouth and took him inside, eyes closed in reverence. 

“Good boy...” Thranduil reached his free hand out to stroke the Prince’s hair. “Very good... now look at your King as you take his cock in your wet mouth...” 

The Prince moaned, his eyes opening and finding Thranduil’s, a grin spreading across his face, looking down at this naked young man now opening his throat up for his cock. He’s definitely done this before... 

“Moan for me... you sound exquisite.” Thranduil’s voice was breathy, trying to control his pleasure, much as he’d love to fuck this boy’s mouth raw and explode down his throat, he fully intended on burying his cock up to the hilt in that ass instead. 

The Prince gave a moan, his eyes fluttering closed for a second, but like a pro he reopened them to look at the King’s face again. 

“Good boy... ah~” Thranduil gave a hiss of pleasure, stroking Firen’s dark hair again. Very good boy. The King couldn’t help thrusting back, every inch of his ever-increasing erection feeling the inside of that hot, willing mouth. 

“Would you like me to fuck you?” Thranduil didn’t let the Prince stop, still slowly rolling his hips against his mouth, enjoying it too much to pull out just her. The Prince moaned positively in response, but the King wasn’t done playing games with him just yet. 

“I didn’t hear you, I said, do you want me to fuck your ass?” The Prince moaned again, this time sucking on Thranduil’s cock harder, as if it was the most delicious thing he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting. 

Thranduil bit down hard on his lip and regretfully pulled back, lifting the Prince’s head off his cock with a satisfyingly wet pop. “Sorry, what was that?” 

The Prince gasped for air for half a minute before looking up, perspiring slightly from the intensity of it all. “...Yes...” 

Thranduil was still holding the Prince’s hair in one hand. “Yes what?” 

“Yes, your Majesty.” 

The King gave another smirk. “Yes to what? What is it you want?” 

The Prince’s cheeks coloured again, despite him having Thranduil’s cock in his mouth just moments ago... but he wanted it too badly now to let embarrassment overtake him. 

“Yes, I want you to... fuck me. Your Majesty.” 

“Mmmm. Good.” Thranduil let go of Firen’s hair and sat up slightly. “Get into that bedroom and lie down on the bed...” 

The Prince got up without any hesitation, giving Thranduil a proper look at his toned body. Very impressive for a mortal, his cock not quite as big as Thranduil’s, but definitely impressive enough. The King slowly got up and followed him. 

As Thranduil entered the room, Firen was already lying on the bed, unashamed but not entirely confident, that sizeable erection still sticking straight up with a bead of precum now forming at the head. 

The King crawled onto the bed, kneeling and then putting one leg over the Prince, straddling him without touching. He extended his hand and closed his fingers around Firen’s hardness, not moving his hand. 

“Are you sure...? I am patient, I can wait....” 

Firen gave a whine and then spoke, almost panting. “I’m sure. I want it... I want you.” 

Of course he did. Thranduil ran his thumb over the precum on the tip, taking his hand away and tasting it, slowly. Firen gave a long, low moan, his straining cock twitching. 

Thranduil reached over and picked up a small vial of oil from the bedside table, running it over his fingers, then placing those same fingers at the Princes’ entrance, circling the ring of muscle and hearing him gasp slightly, drawing his knees up but opening his legs wider for Thranduil to access. 

The King took his hand away and Firen whined, only for Thranduil to stroke the oil down his own cock, for the first time Firen wondered how it would ever fit inside him, but he lost the thought at the sight, Thranduil was looking at him as he stroked that huge erection, spreading the oil over the tip and down the shaft, enjoying being watched. 

With some difficulty, he moved his hand away from his own pleasure and began stroking those same fingers against Firen’s entrance again, biting down on his lip as he watched his face, oh so slowly sliding one finger inside him. The Prince gasped and Thranduil laughed, working the hole with gentle movements, getting it ready and stretched out for the first time. The King added a second finger and Firen had just caught his breath when he slipped in a third, causing the Prince to moan and bite down hard on his lip, his whole body tensing, hands gripping the cover. Thranduil just continued playing with him - he usually enjoyed his lovers doing this themselves for his voyueristic pleasure, but there would be time for that another day. 

Suitably stretched and now deliciously open, Thranduil removed his fingers and angling himself between the Prince’s legs, began stroking the very tip of his lubricated cock against the hole. 

“I would normally take you face down, but you’re pleasing to look at and I want to see your eyes as you take your first cock...” 

Firen moaned again, this time even louder than before. “...Please...” his cock beaded with excitement again, he may not last long if Thranduil continued to murmur such filthy words. He couldn’t wait anymore. 

Thranduil smiled, looking at the Prince sweating and spread out underneath him, he didn’t dare touch Firen’s cock again, lest he spill too early, it was possible. His hands stroked over the Prince’s legs, hearing him moan almost like a cry. The King pushed his tip into the wanting entrance, hearing the gasp as he was stretched even wider, slowly sliding himself in, letting Firen feel every inch with a short, lustful moan. 

Thranduil let him adjust, feeling the Prince’s walls contracting against the intrusion - he was so tight. Firen’s head was thrown back, still giving that low moan as he got used to being filled for the first time. The thought alone made Thranduil want to lose control. 

He drew back slightly, only to slowly slide back again, testing out the new sensation, hearing yet another moan of pleasure and excitement from the Prince. Thranduil usually fucked hard, brutally, almost, but he also didn’t wish to cause any unnecessary pain, not this time, anyway. 

“You like that...?” Thranduil’s voice almost - almost - trembled.   
Firen could only nod, breathless, filled entirely with the Elvenking’s huge cock stroking at his sensitive core.   
Thranduil pulled back again, only to thrust in a little harder, emitting a synchronised moan from them both.   
“Do you like being fucked?” 

Firen moaned again, but Thranduil wasn’t giving up on game playing. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think that made any sense...” he drew back again, pushing in even harder, once, twice, three times in quick succession, almost pulling out entirely. 

“I asked you... do you like being fucked?”   
Firen’s hands now came up to Thranduil’s hips as if to pull him back in, but Thranduil just gave a laugh. 

“Not until you answer my question... do you like being fucked like a good boy?” 

Firen gave a moan, biting down on his lip before finally blurting out a breathless answer.   
“Yes! Yes... I need it... fuck me. Hard.” 

Hard? Already? “If it is what you wish, who am I to deny you...?” Thranduil leant over Firen for a moment and gave his lips a short kiss as he re-entered him, then angling himself upright again, hearing a panting moan escape the Prince’s mouth, his eyes never leaving his face. Firen’s hands were now gripping Thranduil’s hips as he began picking up the pace, throughly using that deliciously, perfectly stretched hole, fucking him in time to the Prince’s moans of pleasure, watching his face as he gave in entirely, feeling him beginning to thrust back onto Thranduil’s cock with lustful abandonment. 

The Elvenking forgot all about being gentle, losing himself in waves of pleasure as he began pounding furiously into the Prince, his own moans mixed with Firen’s gasps, the wet slapping sounds of sex the perfect background noise. 

Thranduil was moaning loudly himself now, managing to find his voice in-between. “Come for me...”

Firen’s hands dug into Thranduil’s hips “I’m going to—“ his sentence degenerated into one long, continuous deep moan as a jet of warm come shot out of his cock and ran down to his stomach, pooling there as Thranduil continued his relentless thrusting into the Prince, his own orgasm building as he felt Firen’s body contracting, twitching from his release. 

Without ceasing, Thranduil ran his index finger through the pool of come on Firen’s torso, holding out the wet finger to the Prince’s mouth. “Open up...” 

Firen looked a little taken aback, but he was still panting slightly, opening his mouth and taking Thranduil’s finger inside. The sheer sight was enough to push the King over the edge as Firen sucked his own come greedily from Thranduil’s finger. So filthy, yet so delicious. Thranduil threw his head back, Firen still sucking his finger as he came, shooting his load into the Prince’s tight, needy channel. Firen gave a gasp of surprise, feeling the wet heat and volume of Thranduil filling him without stopping his thrusts until it was leaking out of him, now looking up at that beautiful face in the throes of orgasm. He looked almost celestial, his hips slowing until he collapsed on top of Firen, still inside, come still dripping from his used hole. 

A little later, once they had both caught their breath and cleaned up, Thranduil broke his own rule and allowed the Prince to stay the night - usually he’d have his casual lovers sent back to the guest room, but he wasn’t done with this one just yet. He’d only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my role play ride or die for letting me use his character for this fic


End file.
